Mr Right
by thunderboltsofagony
Summary: Kel sat on her window seat, wondering who would be her Mr. Right. Then, she saw a figure in the door way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kel sat on the window seat, looking out to the palace courtyards, wondering who will be Mr. Right. She thought about all her other friends; Yuki was married and was just recently announced pregnant by Neal who was screaming out that he was finally going to be a father, Raoul and Buri had just announced their engagement, Cleon and Eveline had just came back to Kennan.

Then she suddenly saw a broad figure striding to her from the door. She gasped in realization; _this_ was the man of her dreams, whoever this was. She could tell by the way he led his head, by his purposeful stride. Every bone in her body was telling her, _It's him._


	2. Keladry Dear

**(A/n; Hey, I felt sort of depressive when writing this, so if you expected all happy-puppy you might want to rethink that. If it's confusing, please tell me. Oh, and please review!!)**

**"Keladry Dear" by thunderboltsofagony**

The courtyard was beautiful in the snow. The way the flakes just gently floated down. The even dusting of it on the leaves. The lightness underfoot. The peace from the repetition. How untainted it was from the lack of the rush of humanity. She stared out across the open ground. The winter plantings just growing up, without interruption or being disturbed. Kel wished her life could be like that; peaceful, repetitive, and gentle. But even she knew it could not. Her life was a saga; one wave after another. And the latest ripple had the force of the Yamani _tsunami._

Why did her grandmother had to arrange a marriage? Was she really that deep in hopelessness that her family thought she needed a man? Did she really appear that desperate? She smiled grimly at the last one. No, of course she wasn't that desperate. Of course she didn't appear that hopeless.

Again, she looked out at the courtyard. That dark figure was there, as if out of nowhere. Her heart still hurt from her meeting with her grandmother. It had been over three weeks since she had seen the dark silhouette in her door way and two since her meeting with her grandmother.

_-Flashback-_

_"Keladry dear, I wish to talk to you."_

Her grandmother's black hair was streaked iron-grey. Wrinkles fanned out at the corners of her eyes and mouth. Her hazel eyes were squinting to get a better look at her grand-daughter. No emotion was in them. Kel's mother nearby was filling her own eyes with unshed tears. Nobody else was present.

_"Keladry dear. You know we were never rich."_

Of course Kel knew that. It had haunted her for years like a shadow, the horrifying thought enloping the some of her spare thoughts, keeping her from accomplishing her dreams.

"_Keladry dear. You need to marry a rich nobleman."_

In that moment Kel felt so alone. Her mother had said to make her own decisions. Obviously this had nothing to do with her. For a moment she wished this was a dream, and then her sense of reality and worldly knowledge came in. Of course this was true.

_"Keladry dear. I have arranged your marriage. You are to marry Faleron of King's Reach in three months time."_

_Keladry dear, Keladry dear, Keladry dear. _The voice turned almost mocking in the depths of her mind. She screamed a horrible scream, and ran out of the hall, out of the gates, out of Mindelan, out of the north. She rode to the palace, where she knew she would find safety.

_-End Flashback-_

Looking back at that day, she wondered how long she could be here until someone found her. Maybe they had already found her. She wished she could run forever, run away from her life, from all the problems in the world. She remembered once when she was younger; she wanted to fix all the world's problems. Now she knew that was only a childish dream, and a noble-minded one at that.

She felt her throat sting from bile at horrendous thoughts. Her mind turned numb as she looked back at the courtyard. The pureness of the snow made her eyes water. The figure was still there, sitting on one of the low garden bed walls. She knew him. She knew him so well it almost surprised her when she realized she did know him when she saw him.

She stepped out of the doors, clutching a thin coat around herself, making her way through the snow in silk slippers. She didn't care if she ruined the shoes. She didn't care if she ruined herself. It would happen eventually. _The sooner the better, _she thought. _The better I get out of this gods-cursed life._ When she looked one of the windows on the balcony, she could see couples twirling each other on a dance floor. The attire worn by the ladies made Kel blink. The men looked as if they were enjoying the ladies. She wondered if one of her year mates were there, taking the same advantages as the other men. She felt disgust slowly fill her conscience.

She made her way to the figure. "Hey, lover boy, aren't you meant to be there, flirting with every second girl?"

He slowly lifted his humor filled sapphire eyes to her own. "No. Why? What made you think that?"

**(A/n; please review!!!!! I would love to hear what you have to say.)**

**'bolts of agony xxx **


End file.
